Happy Valentine's Day
by InsomniacFics
Summary: Featuring my OC Eric and set in ABO-VERSE. Katsuki is a pro-hero, which unfortunately means he misses a lot of dates with his omega. Eric has plans though this Valentine's Day./JUST PURE SMUT


Katsuki sighed as he shuffled into his apartment. It was rather late. He felt bad. Nearly 2 AM and he was just getting home. He knew Eric was an understanding guy, but being in a relationship with a pro-hero wasn't easy on him, he knew that. Especially with his heat approaching.

In truth, Katsuki felt like a failure as a mate. He did a lot as Ground Zero, but he found just being with Eric more satisfying nowadays. He felt guilty at the clean dishes on the drying rack, two wine glasses dangling along with them.

"Shit," He muttered. Dinner. He'd completely forgotten about their dinner date. He rubbed his face as he finally removed his shoes and made his way to the shared room. He was prepared for a drunk omega to be glaring him down and maybe even going as far as locking him out of their room. He was not prepared to see Eric with blushing cheeks, wearing some kind of lingerie that looked a bit like his hero costume. The scent of heat was filling the room easily, making Katsuki smirk. "I'm home."

Eric groaned and pounced on him, making him smile as the omega kissed him. "Jerk," Eric whined, pressing against him. "You could've at least texted."

"I know. It was a lot of paperwork and nonsense." He bent his head, nuzzling right into the scent gland at Eric's shoulder while tugging at the shorts the omega wore. "This kinda makes it worth it."

"Does it?" Eric asked, blushing more. "I...I know you don't like the merch stuff too much so I thought it'd be funny."

"It's sexy as hell to see my mate trying to be a hero," Katsuki teased, earning a huff and a nip. He growled and lifted him, easily tossing Eric onto the large bed. Eric squeaked as the hero quickly took off his shirt. "Now, I should probably go easy on you."

Eric blushed and shook his head, earning a blink from the hero. "I...Katsuki, I'm ready," He muttered.

It was now his turn to blush as he carefully approached, kneeling in front of the omega. When Eric looked away, Katsuki caught his chin and turned his face to meet his eyes. "Baby, are you sure? Pups are a huge step. We're mates but we don't have to if you don't want to."

Eric took a deep breath and met his eyes. There it was. That sparkle of determination and a mind made up that drew Katsuki in when they'd first met. He smiled softly as Eric said, "I want to. With you."

Katsuki kissed him lovingly and laid him back, gripping at his hips. "That explains your scent. You're not taking the pill anymore," He snarled, earning a mewl from Eric. "You've been practically fantasizing about it, haven't you? My knot holding all my cum in you, forcing you to be my breeding hole?"

"Katsuki," Eric moaned as Katsuki's lip found his neck, making small marks everywhere.

"Want other alphas to look at you and know you're mine. That you're Ground Zero's bitch," He snarled and stood, stripping down completely. He smirked as he saw the dark spot on the shorts Eric was wearing. Instead of tearing them off, he just pushed the fabric aside, revealing the soaked folds that were ready for him. "So wet already."

Eric moaned as Katsuki's tongue lavished his clit, making him shake and whine softly. He reached down and gripped the blonde hair, back arching a slight as rough fingers found his hole and pushed in slowly. "Oh!" He moaned, thighs twitching a slight.

Katsuki smirked as he curled his finger and pumped slowly in time with his tongue flicking the swollen clit. "So fucking sexy," He growled. "Gonna breed you good. Got that?"

"Yes."

"Yes...what?"

"Yes, Alpha. Please!" Eric keened, rocking his hips down to ride his fingers. Katsuki smirked and kept his hand still as he stood, watching Eric practically riding his hand. "Please, Katsuki. I need it so badly."

"Just keep riding those fingers. Be a good slut for me, won't you?"

Eric keened and obeyed, rocking his hips as he gripped the sheets. Deep down, he was frustrated at the thought that this might've potentially ruined the shorts for the costume, but couldn't find himself caring. He wasn't able to keep lingerie for very long anyway with Katsuki around. The man tended to either tear them up just to get inside of him or fuck him with it on, ruining the fabric permanently. He was secretly glad he started to skip on the lingerie and found this one on sale.

Instead, he focused on the way his mate's fingers curled and found his sweet spot. "Katsuki, please!" He begged again and the fingers pulled away quickly, leaving him whining as he watched the alpha lick his hand clean. Somehow, the hero had managed to strip down while Eric focused on the pleasure of riding him.

Katsuki bent and kissed his mate as he crawled onto the bed and carefully pushed into him. Eric keened lowly at that, arching up to meet his body. He cupped his alpha's cheek and kissed him lovingly, earning a soft hum from the alpha.

No going back, Eric thought to himself as he rocked his hips. He needed this desperately.

Katsuki happily obliged and began to pump into him, keeping the omega close to his body as he plunged into the tight heat over and over. His mate's keens and moans reverberated in his core as he angled his hips, finding the sweet spot. It didn't take long for the omega to cum once then twice on his cock.

He growled and pulled away, flipping Eric onto his stomach before plunging in again. "Going to breed you," He snarled tugging at his hair. "I'm going to fill you up with my cum until I know you're pregnant. Got that?"

"Yes! Yes, Katsuki! Fuck," He whined, spreading his legs wider to take the alpha deeper. He groaned as he felt the knot beginning to swell as the cock head began to press against his womb. "Fuck, Alpha. Breed me."

Katsuki groaned and pushed in deep, his knock locking him into place as he orgasmed. They both moaned and shook as the pleasure set in. Katsuki kept his arm tight around his mate, keeping their bodies pressed together as he held himself above him. Slowly, he adjusted them so they were on their sides, still locked together.

Eric hummed as his alpha rubbed his side gently, peppering gentle kisses on his shoulder. The alpha whispered, "I'm sorry I'm late, but Happy Valentine's, mate."

Eric smiled and squeezed the hand that had rested on his hip. "I'll forgive you, but since my heat is here, once it's settled, you owe me a dinner."

"Deal."


End file.
